The Lees
Properties Nancy Lee owns properties in *Thomas Street, Blackstone *Moggill Road, Chapel Hill *Park Road West, Dutton Park *North Street, Harlaxton *Gloucester Street, Highgate Hill *Bancroft Street, Kelvin Grove *Jersey Street, Morningside *Shetland Street, Morningside *Alford Street, Mount Lofty *Burton Street, North Booval *Inter Street, North Toowoomba *Jellicoe Street, North Toowoomba *Cochrane Street, Paddington *Enoggera Terrace, Red Hill *Thomas Street, Red Hill (two) *Hall Street, Sherwood *Mount Street, Toowong *Lutwyche Road, Windsor *Bermuda Street, Broadbeach Waters Joyce Lee owns a property in *High Street, Texas Chiu Fan Lee owns properties in *Haig Road, Auchenflower *Fawkner Street, Chapel Hill *Waterview Terrace, Dutton Park *Balmoral Street, Hawthorne *Manchester Terrace, Indooroopilly *Lang Street, Morningside *Gordon Parade, Mount Gravatt *Oxley Road, Sherwood *Armadale Street, St Lucia *Sisley Street, St Lucia *Bent Street, Toowong *Milton Road, Toowong *Mount Street, Toowong (four) CNS Holdings owns a property in *Mount Street, Toowong Archives For a history of Chiu Fan Lee to 1975, see the National Archives record for Li Chiu Fan. For more information on Chiu Fan Lee's family, also see the National Archives record for Li Yau Pang. For information on Nancy and Joyce Lee to 1971, see the National Archives record for Henry and Mah See Lee and National Archives record for Joan Lee Pan Kee. Timeline *1933. 18 May. Chiu Fan Lee (李超凡) born in Hong Kong. He lives at 283 Laichikok Road, Kowloon until 1951. *1940. 10 July. Nancy Lee born in Inverell, New South Wales. *1941. 31 October. Joyce Lee born in Texas, Queensland. (ASIC incorrectly records this as Texas, United States). *1951-1958. Chiu Fan Lee gets his B.E. from the South China Institute of Technology in Guangzhou (Canton). *1959. Chiu Fan Lee lives at 273 Laichikok Road, Kowloon. A dentist with his brother's name Lee Yat Au (李一欧) is still there. (According to that link anyway: Google Street View and other sources indicate Li Kim Pang, his son.) The first floor has been owned by Lee Yat Au's wife, Lock Kam Fung, since 1960. His brother is his financial guarantor while he is a student. *1959. 15 December. Chiu Fan Lee arrives in Townsville on the "Changte ", and moves to 39 Cordelia Street, South Brisbane from March 1960. The intention was to attend Gordon Institute of Technology in Geelong (note house in Gordon Parade above). *1960-1962. Chiu Fan Lee gets his B.Sc. from the University of Queensland (26 April 1962, as "Chiu Fan Li"). *1961. Nancy Lee is a nurse at the Brisbane Hospital, Herston. *1962. 20 February. Chiu Fan Lee is appointed as a Teaching Fellow in Department of Mathematics, University of Queensland. *1963. 4 March. Chiu Fan Lee is appointed as a Tutor in Mathematics in the Department of External Studies, UQ. *1963. Chiu Fan Lee moves to 19 Ampthill Street, Highgate Hill from April to December and back to 39 Cordelia Street from December 1963 to July 1964. *1963. Joyce Lee is a nurse at the Mater Hospital. *1963. Thomas Anthony Lee (Thomas Pan Kee) is at 53 Bernhard St, Paddington. *1964-1972. Nancy and Joyce Lee live at 53 Bernhard St, Paddington. Joyce Lee continues living at this address until at least 1982. *1964. 30 April. Chiu Fan Lee gets Second Class Honours (Division A) with B.Sc. in Mathematics. *1964-1974. Chiu Fan Lee is a lecturer in Mathematics at the Department of External Studies, University of Queensland. From 1 January 1964, he was a Temporary Lecturer and from 1 January 1965, a Lecturer. This is reported in the International Mathematical News of 1966. His salary is £2600 per annum in 1965. *1964-1965. Chiu Fan Lee moves to 16 Archibald Street, West End, and 95 Lang Street, Morningside. *1966-1967. Chiu Fan Lee gets his M.Sc. in mathematics (28 April 1967) from the University of Queensland, entitled "Optimization of control systems : described by Volterra integral equations". *1967. January. Chiu Fan Lee moves to his current address at 52 Mount Street, Toowong, with his nephew Li Yau Pang (李幼鵬), born 24 September 1948, who completes an MBBS at UQ in 1973 and is now a surgeon in Hong Kong. (There are also references to 6 Sixth Avenue, Windsor about this time. It seems like a lucky address in Chinese.) *1968. 25 April. Chiu Fan Lee gets a B.E. from UQ "ad eundem gradum". *1968. 5 September. "Mr Connell Registrar stated that he had gained the impression that there was still a shortage of suitably qualified mathematicians in this field but that the Professor of this particular department would be glad to see the last of Mr. Lee." *1968. 25 October. Cable from HK: "Negligible opportunities for mathematical research outside university and Lee unlikely to be able to gain appointment there because of second class honours and keen competition generally. Some possibilities in computer work but doubtful without formal professional programmer training. Reasonable secondary teaching prospects at beginning of HK academic year". *1968. 11 December. Chiu Fan Lee gains permanent residency of Australia, under the provisions of Students Circular 1967/28, paragraph 4(e), after recommendations from Dr F. J. Olsen of the Department of External Studies. "Competent lecturers in Mathematics at University level are difficult to obtain." *1969-1971. Chiu Fan Lee gets his Ph.D. in mathematics from the University of Queensland, entitled "On the mathematical solution of some nonlinear diffusion systems" and publishes papers in various journals. His supervisor was Ludvik Bass. *1970. 19 December. Nancy Lee writes a letter to Martin Haley on red paper thanking him for a copy of the book "Chung Hua" ("The Central Splendour") and wishing him Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (in Chinese). "My sister Joyce has the felicity of encountering you at Rosalie". *1973-2006. Nancy Lee is at 52 Mount Street. *1975-1994. Chiu Fan Lee is a senior lecturer in Mathematics at the Department of External Studies, Division of External Studies, School of External Studies and Continuing Education, and Centre for University Extension (External Studies) at the University of Queensland. According to an affidavit filed in the Queensland Court of Appeal in September 2012, "Lee ... had been on the academic staff at the University of Queensland since 1962 until his retirement in 1995." *1976-1996. Chiu Fan Lee is a director of Victoria Court Pty Ltd, a home unit company. This was the body corporate for 6 - 8 Charles Avenue, Broadbeach, which was later acquired and demolished by South Sky Investments to make way for The Oracle development. *c1984. Joyce Lee changes her surname to Klemick and moves to 21 Sunrise Street, Ashgrove. *1995. 30 December. Joyce Lee ceases being a director of Mount Cathay and CNS Holdings. *2005. 24 February. Nancy Lee buys a house at 53 Bermuda Street, Broadbeach Waters. (This was like a "reversion" to a house with the number "53" where she lived before "52", or a "progression" over "52". 53 ia a "unlucky number" in Chinese culture - ("ng5 saam1" in Cantonese) sounds like "m4 sang1 （唔生）" – "not live". "Bernhard" sounds very much like "Bermuda". She also has three houses in streets named "Thomas" - note the reference to Thomas above in 1963. The only other house in the above list with a sale record on onthehouse.com.au is also numbered 53; the other duplicate house numbers are 24 & 54 (CF) and 17 (Nancy).) *2007. 13 April. AEC: Nancy Lee at Broadbeach Waters. *2010 - 2013. Various QCAT decisions are made concerning Nancy Lee's dog Rox: 30 October 2011; 11 January 2012; 27 April 2012. The decisions are appealed to the Supreme Court on 25 May 2012 where the application was set down for 10 October 2012. The judgment was delivered on 19 October 2012. The last appeal failed in the High Court of Australia on 10 April 2013.